donediddofandomcom-20200215-history
Pedagog
thumb|right|300px|Disco-pedagoger. Någon som använder pedagogik i sitt yrke, d.v.s. använder sig av konsten att lära ut. Det kan vara en lärare, coach, tränare, instruktör, skådespelare, konstnär. Scenkonst och pedagogik Scenkonstnärer använder dagligen pedagogik i relation till varandra och sin publik , men att vara pedagog betraktas ändå som fult i scenkonstbranschen. Konstnärer ser ofta snett på pedagoger och det pedagogiska. Dramapedagoger är kanske det värsta. Dramapedagoger är nästan lika fruktansvärt som amatörer. Scenkonstnärer vill inte vara pedagoger och scenkonstnärer vill inte ha med pedagogik och amatörism att göra. Konstnärer vill hellre vara de som blir undervisade: redan proffsiga, snart ännu proffsigare. Varför är det så här? En pedagog var från början en slav som undervisade i rikas hem i det antika Grekland. Förknippar vi det pedagogiska med en lågstatusposition? Pedagog = dramapedagog = lärare = förskollärare = dagisfröken. Pedagog har med kvinnor och barn att göra, och kvinnor och barn har inte hög status i vårt samhälle. Samtidigt är en pedagog ofta en specialist, och specialister är vi alla på något, och alla kan vara pedagogiska på sitt sätt, även utan pedagogutbildning. Vi har ju undervisats av lärare och pedagoger hela våra liv – i alla fall minst i grundskolans 9 år – så det är klart att vi kan något om att lära ut. Många barn- och ungdomsteatrar befinner sig ständigt i en pedagogisk kontext : skolan. Skolan är platsen för pedagoger och pedagogik och den scenkonst som produceras på teatrar som har sin publik i skolor blir därför läst av publiken genom ett pedagogiskt raster : ”Vad vill de jävlarna lära mig nu?” De är på sin vakt. När som helst kan det stå någon bakom en dörr och plötsligt vilja vara pedagogisk och lära ut massa saker och sedan ge ett prov. Lärarna ställer dessutom pedagogiska krav på teatrarna: ”Finns det en lärarhandledning? Kan ni prata med barnen efteråt och förklara? Förstod alla? Vad lärde vi oss av detta? Skriv en recension barn!” Kanske handlar scenkonstens skepsis mot pedagogik om att man tror att undervisning bara handlar om att ge – inte få något tillbaka. Men måste det pedagogiska arbetet verkligen vara så? Finns andra sätt att arbeta pedagogiskt som är mer ömsesidiga, där vi inte agerar som specialisten som vet allt? Där vi delar med oss av erfarenhet och kunskap, och betraktar den som vi möter som lika full av erfarenhet och kunskap som vi. Vad vet en nittonåring som trettioåringar behöver lära sig? Allt! I alla fall om vi jobbar på en teater som riktar sig till en ung publik. Citat “The pupil doesn’t really need the explicator; it is the other way round. It is the explicator, the instructor, who needs the pupil. It is he who categorises the pupil as the ‘incapable’. This pedagogical myth divides the world into two. More precisely, it divides intelligence into two. It says there is an inferior intelligence and a superior one. The former registers perceptions by chance, retains them, interprets and repeats them empirically, within the closed circle of habit and need. The superior intelligence knows things by reason, proceeds by method, from the simple to the complex, from the part to the whole. It is this intelligence that allows the master to transmit his knowledge by adapting it to the intellectual capacities of the student, and allows him to verify that the student has satisfactorily understood what she learned.” ur''The Act of Instruction'', Jan Ritsema ”Jag har aldrig jobbat som pedagog och jag är inte intresserad av det heller.” Andreas Strindér,' '''''skådespelare ”När jag säger pedagogisk menar jag inte det som något dåligt. För mig är det något bra.” ''Sandra Stojiljkovi''c, skådespelerska Category:Skolan Category:Barn Category:Teater Category:Performance Category:Dans